Server Merges
A server merge occurs when two servers have a low population of players to allow them to exist further in the future as one merged server. Phoenix Merge * Servers: Phoenix + Fury = Phoenix * Execution date: 12th June 2017 * 50 galaxies total after merge Uranus Merge * Servers: Uranus + Eternity = Uranus * Announcement date: 22nd January 2015 * Execution date: 27th January 2015 Uranus has 50 galaxies and Eternity has ## galaxies prior to the merge, resulting in a total of ## afterwards. Achilles Merge * Servers: Achilles + Hector = Achilles * Announcement date: 15th January 2015 * Execution date: 21st January 2015 Achilles has 50 galaxies and Hector has 40 galaxies prior to the merge, resulting in a total of 90 afterwards. Uranus Merge * Servers: Uranus + Gaea = Uranus * Announcement date: 21st November 2014 * Execution date: 26th November 2014 A total of 50 galaxies resulted from this merge. Hector Merge * Servers: Hector + Hercules = Hector * Announcement date: ?? September 2014 * Execution date: 11th September 2014 A total of 40 galaxies resulted from this merge. Hermes Merge *Servers: Hermes + Sun = Hermes *Announcement date: 5th August 2014 *Execution date: 13th August 2014 Everything else is the same as it was with Athena Merge Think about Athena = Hermes and Hades = Sun, it applies to them in the same manner. Demeter Merge *Servers: Demeter + Aphrodite = Demeter *Announcement date: 5th August 2014 *Execution date: 12th August 2014 Everything else is the same as it was with Athena Merge Think about Athena = Demeter and Hades = Aphrodite, it applies to them in the same manner. Athena Merge *Servers: Athena + Hades = Athena *Announcement date: 22nd July 2014 *Execution date: 29th July 2014 **Takes circa 3 hours. **Unable to login while merge is going on. *Rewards for being affected: **1x Armistice Agreement (24h)(added to each player instead of giving an item) **3x Relocation Card (claimable after reaching Lv.10 on reward screen) *In case you played on Athena: **Athena players will be unaffected, including commander names, alliance names and planet coordinates. *In case you played on Hades: **Hades' players must pick a commander which will be used to continue playing. **If commander name from Hades is already existent, the Hades player will be given a chance to rename. **Hades' alliances get a suffix added in the format AllianceName -> AllianceName001, by contacting support leaders can rename their alliance. **Hades' planets will be put in new galaxies by extending how many there are. In their mail they said: Athena ends with galaxy 13, Hades starts from galaxy 14. **If you were last playing on Hades, server selection will still show Hades, although it doesn't exist anymore, select Athena to login. *In case you played on both: **Players with commanders on both servers, are able to choose one of their commanders whenever they login to the server. *Affects both servers: **All fleet movement is reset (returned to start location). **Tutorial tasks must be redone, if rewards were not claimed for the specific task. **All mails & messages will be removed.